As conventionally known, there exist a basal thermometer that keeps track of a user's basal body temperatures in cooperation with, for example, a smartphone (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
A user who uses this basal thermometer wakes up at a set alarm time every morning and takes the basal body temperature.
However, the user may fail to take the basal body temperature if the user forgets to set an alarm.
For this reason, Patent Literature 2, for example, discloses a technique for sounding an alarm when a user fails to take the basal body temperature for several days in a row.